1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotor, a rotating electric machine, a vehicle, an elevator, a fluid machine, and a processing machine.
2. Discussion of the Background
There has been proposed a technology that improves the efficiency of a permanent magnet type synchronous rotating electric machine (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-236890). This technology uses a synchronous motor whose rotor contains permanent magnets, what is called an interior permanent magnet (IPM) motor. In this technology, two permanent magnets forming a magnetic pole are disposed in a V-shape, the permanent magnets are disposed unsymmetrically with respect to a center line that bisects the pole pitch angle, the permanent magnets have different widths in the longitudinal direction, and thereby the efficiency is improved.